


Spells and Mischief

by Neona_Nyx



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clerith, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neona_Nyx/pseuds/Neona_Nyx
Summary: a Clerith Au inspired by Harry Potter, if you don't like it don't read.Story also posted on Fanfiction





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter and both belong to their respective owners

  
_Robes… check_  
_Wand… check_  
_Textbooks… not having a lot of luck with that_

Aerith looked around the shop looking absolutely lost; it wasn’t because she couldn’t find the books she needed. It was just too crowded here. Not that she had a problem with people, but she felt some staring at her. Sizing her up, as if they were trying to figure out what house she’ll be in and if she would end up dragging her house down.  
Or it’s because you’re a mudblood, she thought hearing mudblood in some of the conversations she overheard. Conversations she knew where about her, since she could see their mouths move every time she walked passed.  
Lost in her thoughts, Aerith didn’t realize she was walking until she crashed into someone.  
“I’m sorry, “Aerith said as she hastily tried to gather hers books and the books from the person she had bumped into.  
“It’s alright,” a female voice said, and the first thing Aerith saw was her black fingernails. Then the girl’s blood red hair… then her blood red eyes. Something about the girls appears made Aerith fall back in fear. The girl reminded Aerith of a vampire, and because of it she was afraid that the girl before her was going to take a huge bite out of her neck. Plus the goth like clothing didn’t help her fears, why would a girl who looked Aerith’s age be wearing clothes like that. The dark clothes wasn’t something eleven year olds usually wear.  
“I know, my choice of muggle clothes and my physical appearance tends to scare the crap out of people. I promise I won’t bite, “she said, with a half smirk on her face, “My name is Willow Valentine, but you can call me Wil.”  
“I’m… I’m Aerith... Aerith Gainsborough,” she replied.  
“You a first year like me?” Wil asked once they both gathered their books and got off the ground.  
“Yeah. I’m really exi-”  
But before Aerith could finish she paused when she heard it… that dreaded word. Like Aerith, Wil paused her her emotionless features turned into anger. Is she like me? Someone with muggle parents, Aerith thought.  
The next thing she knew was that Wil got between her and a group of boys wearing the slytherin colors. And Aerith noticed how Wil tensed when she saw them, and it almost looked like Wil was glaring at the silver haired boy in the middle of a group.  
And the way his cold gaze met Wil, Aerith could tell that there was history between them. But, she doubt that she knew Wil enough to ask about that.  
“What are you wearing,” the silver haired one asked Wil, who moved until she was directly in front of Aerith attempting to hide her.  
“Clothes… what else would I be wearing?”  
“Not muggle rags like that.”  
Wil rolled her eyes, and was about to say something else, but the silver haired boy moved Wil out of the way.  
“Leave her alone, Sephiroth!” Wil growled trying to get back to Aerith but the other two boys held her back, “she’s a student like us!”  
“That filthy mudblood isn’t a student yet,” Sephiroth said, “and if it were up to me, she and the others wouldn’t be allowed to attend Hogwarts… and you bring shame upon our family and the Slytherin house talking to such filth.”  
“You mean you’re family!” Wil growled finally breaking free of the bigger boys, “I’m not really apart of your family… and I won’t be in Slytherin. So, I’ll ask you one more time, leave my friend alone!”  
Aerith froze when she watched Sephiroth take out his want, intent to cast a spell on Wil and her, but before he could finish his spell a huge bown book hit his forehead and caused him to fall back.  
“Sorry, I slipped off the self,” a voice said, and Aerith looked up to see a blonde boy who had the bluest eyes Aerith had seen. Even though his blonde bangs mostly covered them up. Spiky hair, bangs that appeared to cover his face, and a ponytail… it looked like his hair didn’t know what style to take on… his clothes were the same way. He didn’t know if he should wear robes or muggle clothing so he wore a mixture of both.  
And it seemed like as fast as he appeared he was gone.  
“Get him!” Sehporith said, as both he and his goons finally left them alone to go after the strange boy.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Zack finally found his friend, Cloud was bleeding and his clothes were torn.  
“Did you get into another fight?” Zack said going into his “older brother” mode, “are you trying to get expelled before school starts?”  
The blonde didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to say anything. Even towards his childhood friend.  
Zack Fair was a Gryffindor third year, and with his good looks and charming personality he was one of the more popular guys at Hogwarts. And for Cloud Strife… well, he thought that he would be left behind. He was just a first year who didn’t know what house he was going into, or knew which house he wanted to be. Even if he did get into Gryffindor, with Zack, he didn’t know what would happen. The age difference and different classes… Cloud doubted he would be able to spend much time with his oldest friend. And it because of that, he wished that they would end up in different houses.  
Cloud wanted to grow into his own person, and he didn’t want to just be a shadow. It’s probably why he wanted to save those girls from those bullies, even though they beat the crap out of him when they caught up with him.  
“Come on,” Zack said, “you need to learn how to break out of that shell. You know I’ll be gone after four years and you’ll be force to endure school alone.”  
“And here I thought you'd stay and teach for a while,” Cloud smirked, “because you’re so miserable without me.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aerith didn’t know what to expect when she got to the train station. She had no one to guide her… and she didn’t that Wil would be here to help her. After that incident with Sephiroth, Wil left in a hurry. Aerith hasn’t seen after, and it’s been close to a week since their encounter. But no matter how many times she went back to Diagon Alley for some last minute shopping for school, she never seen Wil.  
After claiming she was Aerith’s friend she left...left without saying another word to her. Was Wil afraid of what her family would do to her? That Sephiroth said that she bring shame unto her family, were those two related in some way. Cousins? Perhaps.  
“Damn it Yuffie! Get back here!” A voice ran out, and two girls ran past her. One was this tiny girl with short black hair and the other was…  
“Wil?” Aerith asked, making the redhead skid to a halt.  
“Aerith!” she exclaimed, “I thought you would be on the train already? And I’m sorry I left without a word, but my dad was waiting for me. And based on your first reaction of me… you might have ran for the hills if I would have introduced you to him… I’m not trying to make excuses for leaving you so abruptly but…”  
“Hey! Willow! Come on! Cid told us to hurry back!” the black haired girl said.  
“We wouldn’t have had to come back if you didn’t drop your doll,” Willow called back, before turning back to Aerith, “do you need help with that? We don’t have much time before they close off the platform… wouldn’t want you to hit the wall…But I’m glad that I found you.”  
Aerith didn’t need to say anything, because Wil was already pushing her cart… or forcing Aerith to move.  
Still Aerith smiled at her new found friend.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Though Yuffie was still too young for school she waved goodbye at the two girls as they looked out the window.  
“So… is Yuffie you’re sister or another relative?” Aerith asked once the train started moving.  
“Our families have always been close, and she used to sneak off and spend some time with me. Said I was the closest thing she had to a sister.”  
“Do you have any siblings?”  
“Sadly, you met my only sibling,” Wil said, “Nasty boy from Slytherin. I’m really glad we only share a mother, and that my dad fought so hard to keep me. Have you ever been on a train before? You look both amazed and nervous.”  
Aerith nodded, “until my letter came, I never left my village. So, the train is a new experience. Well, everything from the past few days have been both fascinating and odd, but I feel like the whole magic thing is too much.”  
“Don’t be scared, you’ll get used to it someday.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Aerith Gainsborough!”  
Aerith gulped, it was finally her turn to be sorted. This is one of the things that kept her so restless on the train. Wil tried to calm her but after a few hours, she basically gave us and fell asleep.  
“Don’t be afraid… just breathe…” Wil whispered.  
And with a deep breath she began walking towards the women who held the sorting hat in her hands. Once Aerith sat down the hat was placed on her head.  
“Oh… this one is easy… Hufflepuff!”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter and both belong to their respective owners.

Seventh year

Aerith smiled at the first years in front of her. She remembered being in their shoes. Afraid, yet excited for the upcoming year, but like Aerith, they’ll get used to everything and calm down. Their hushed voices only growing louder the closer they got to the Hufflepuff common room.

“Aerith!” a voiced called out as someone launched themselves at their back.

“Yuffie!” she called out in surprise as the younger girl almost caused her to fall on her face 

“I haven’t seen you at all over the summer, and I missed you!” actually Yuffie seen her at the train station and since first year she rode in the same car with Wil and Aerith.  However, this is one of the only places Yuffie can be as loud as she wanted without Wil yelling at her.

Wil… Aerith wished they were in the same house, but Gryffindor seems to be a better fit for her best friend. At least they had classes together, and during breaks, they would hang out.  

At least Aerith had Yuffie to talk to, even though Yuffie doesn’t have a filter and doesn’t know when to shut up. Speaking of which…

“Hey, isn’t that the blonde guy you thin….” Yuffie started to say, in an extremely loud voice, before Aerith cover her mouth.

“Hush! Yuffie! He’ll hear you!” Aerith exclaimed.

Aerith looked across the corridor to see a spiky-haired and blue-eyed Ravenclaw, the same boy who threw the book at Wil’s half-brother. The boy who saved her. Ever since that day, Aerith… well, she developed a not so little crush on Cloud Strife. Though over the years, other girls have come forward and expressed their love for him, because Cloud had become very handsome.  He no longer had a ponytail, Wil and one other Gryffindor cut it while he was sleeping. And his eyes appeared to glow an even brighter blue.

But why was he was he here and not with the other Ravenclaws. Though from the looks of it, it looked like he was coming from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. And he was holding a large book in his hands.

“You know you can talk to him,” Yuffie said after moving Aerith’s hand, and at least she softened her voice some, “it’s more effective than googly eyes you’re giving him now.”

“Would you stop…” Aerith whispered while turning away to hide her blush. However when she did that she turned her head away from the very guy she had a crush on as he walked past. But she didn’t know until Yuffie said something.

“Don’t worry… he just left.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud should consider himself lucky that it was Vincent Valentine who caught him dueling that Slytherin boy. If it were someone else, he would have resulted in complete expulsion, and he would have to watch his wand snap.

However, Vincent was a little more understanding, after a while he learned that Cloud only attacks other students to protect himself or the help others. It helped that Cloud was one of his daughter’s closest friends. 

As for why he got into that fight well… it was all because of that girl. And how that her beautiful green eyes dulled everytime someone called her mudblood. Aerith pretended like it wasn’t getting to her, but Cloud knew the truth. It hurt her when someone called her that, and he didn’t like to see he- anyone hurt.

“Here, I brought you some food,” Vincent said once he entered the room, “since you missed supper because you decided to get into a fight.”

“Thank you, professor…”

After a couple of hours, Vincent told Cloud to head back to the Ravenclaw common room and head for bed. 

But before he reached the door to leave Vincent stopped him.

“Here,” Vincent said handing a book to him, “use this instead of your wand if you decide to get in a fight before you make it back… Oh and don’t forget to read the book, as an extra punishment you will write me an essay over it.”

_ Great… just Great. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What wrong Wil?” Aerith ask as she saw how slow her friend was walking, and how Wil seemed angry about something.

“I hate potions!” Wil replied once Aerith caught up to her

“You say that every year. Because you think the professor plays favorites and it out to get anyone who isn’t in the Slytherin house. You know everyone in Slytherin house says your dad plays favorites too. Plus, Scarlet only had problems with you.”

“Scarlet is no longer the potions professor… some idiot let Sephiroth take her place. Tell me again, why do I want to become an aruor again?”

“To… have an excuse to beat the crap out of people?” Aerith guessed, “or is it, so you have something to show off to-”  
“Please don’t finish that.” Wil muttered, “... if you stop making fun of me for my crush, I promise to get off your back when it comes to Cloud (even though you should just find the courage and talk to him already).”

“You said you want to be an aruor like your Dad,” Aerith thought, “but unlike him, you don’t want to teach.”

“That was said by a naive girl who thought that Scarlett would still be the potions professor… is it too late to pick another career? Maybe I could go in herbology like you.”

“You could, but you won’t.”

Wil laughed, “yeah, you’re right. Though I’m pretty sure this year is going to be hard.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll suffer through potions with you.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter

“You still haven’t told them about wanting to be a healer?” a dark and deep voice said as the rest of the class left the room in a hurry. Leaving Aerith alone with the man known as Vincent Valentine, Willow’s father and a man who scared the crap out of Aerith when she first walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. And her was one of the three people who knew that Aerith wanted to be a healer since she’s spent enough time in the infirmity helping out (it was her way of avoiding people). Everyone else thought she was going to go into Herbology because of her love for Plants. Though Cid and Vincent where the only professors she’s talked to about her future… well, mostly Vincent, Cid only listened in.

As for the “them” Vincent was talking about, he meant Wil and the others who first talked her into going into herbology- at least until she changed her mind.

“I’m kind of embarrassed about wanting to stay and be the nurse after graduation,” Aerith said, “especially since there are things about school that I don’t like, and wish I was back at home most of the year.”

“The people who make you feel that way will be gone, or will realize they should be nice or stay in pain,” a loud voice rang out, and Aerith turned to see an older blonde man who had a piece of straw in his mouth (which he usually had, because the school refused to let him have a cigarette).

“And you, shouldn’t you go to the great hall like everyone else? You need to put more meat on your bones little girl!” Cid Highwind exclaimed. Though it was probably Cid’s way of saying to get out and let the adults talk. Or warn her that other professors might come in, which was a rare occurrence unless there was a complaint against Vincent (complaints from Slytherin students and Alumni), and if she was there they’re anger and frustration might turn towards her. “Because a Mudblood like her doesn’t deserve to be in the presence of pure-blooded wizards.”  

So with a light sigh, Aerith said, “Thanks for the Counseling professor.”

And with that, she left the room

//

A loud sound rang through the library which woken Cloud from his slumber. The sound being a heavy book that fell onto the hard ground, and it caused him to look over at a girl who was hastily trying to gather her things. Though she paused and looked up at him with her bright emerald eyes. 

Aerith looked up at him sheepishly, and she looked embarrassed over her less-than-graceful moment. She didn’t mean to wake Cloud up, but when she was turning to leave him in his corner of solitude, she ended up losing her footing. She hopped that the noise from several books falling to the ground would wake up, and at first, she tried to quickly gather her things, but when she felt his blue eyes on her, she paused and looked up.

“Sorry,” she said, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have fallen asleep,” he replied,  _ it was because of that paper Vincent made me write.  _

Vincent not only gave Cloud the biggest volume in his collection; he gave Cloud the most boring book ever. A book that covered Vampires and other creatures of the dark, which seems interesting. However, the book was basically the author saying how great he was and how he could easily beat back vampires with one arm behind his back. But how it was written was bland and had no substance so it both annoyed and bored the reader to sleep.

Cloud heard her giggle which caused his heart to race and forget about both the book and the essay he had to write. Cloud didn’t know why she had this effect on him, ever since their first conversation and the fact that they shared a few classes together (and that over the last few years I got to know her better). And over the years she saw this country looking girl turn into the beautiful women.  

“You know you can come sit down,” Cloud said, “it’s probably more comfortable than the awkward standing. You know I won’t bite.” 

“Okay…” She muttered and quietly sat beside him, “So what were you working on?”

“Something, our Vampire overlord, forced upon me,” Cloud answered, causing both Aerith and him to laugh a little at the nickname the students given Vincent because of his pale skin and the fact that he seemed to hate the sun. 

“You got detention again? Who did you pick a fight with this time?”

“Rufus. What about you what are you working on? Or what were you going to work on?”

“Well… forget it, it’s kind of stupid,” she said hugging her books to her chest, trying to hide them from his gaze.

“I highly doubt that,” he scoffed trying to see spot the titles of some of the think books she had in her arms only to turn away from him. Though instead of looking angry or annoyed with his attractions, Aerith had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Well, it is my secret, one that I’m not ready to share.”

//

A boy sat in front of a green colored fire, looking intently into the flames like he was looking for something. A slight dark spot in the light, a spot that would allow him to summon one of the darkest creatures.

One that will allow him power and control, as long as he gave the creature constant sacrifices. 

“Once the creature is set free, we must make sure it goes after the mudbloods,” a voice muttered as another figure entered the room, followed by three more.

“But how?” the boy asked.

The voice laughed, “we lure them into the dark.”

And the voice had some ideas of who should die first and how he was going to lure them.

 


	4. Chapter 3

Reno and Rude, didn't look up from there books. Though while Reno looked up everyone once in a while, Rude didn't look up. Though that was because Rude was too afraid to make eye contact with a girl named Tifa Lockhart, Reno wasn’t as shy as he looked at the blonde girl who sat next to her- to see Rufus Shinra stomping towards them.  And he looked angry, but knowing Rufus (and being one of the unlucky ones who is blackmailed into being one of his “friends”) he could be mad at anything. Cid focusing more on his toys (flying machines) than making sure Rufus’s spoiled ass was safe on a broom. Or professor Vincent giving him detention. Or Rude’s personal favorite… Rufus angered headmaster Reeve’s and got into so deep trouble with that. Trouble daddy couldn’t get him out of.

_ What do we have to deal with now,  _ Rude thought. Then Rude saw his eyes; one was black and swollen.

“Ouch, what did you do to piss of Cloud this time?” Reno asked, and if Rude wasn’t mistaken, there was laughter in his voice. Then again both Rude and Reno secretly enjoyed Rufus getting off his high horse.

Rufus turned to glare at the two boys, both were in Slytherin like he was but according to Rufus and the others from their house these two were a disgrace to their house. He may have hated the two boys, but he did find uses for them. Though as the years went by he found it harder and harder to keep control over them. They wanted control over their own fates, they didn’t want to be a part of something much greater. Something that Rufus himself would bring.

But first, he needs to teach a lesson to those who dared to challenge him… like those mudblood lovers. 

“Not Cloud,” Rufus said, “the red-haired Gryffindor who is constantly getting in my way, protecting those disgusting creatures that the headmaster allows in our school.”

Rude’s eyebrows shot up when he heard that, sure the girl only threatened she didn’t do anything. At least not until now, and part of him wanted to go up to the red head and thank her for her daily surface to the universe- thank her for whatever she did to Rufus.

“Wil, finally got the courage to punch you?” Reno asked.

“She used a knockback Jinx when my back was turned,” Rufus hissed, “she used a confusion spell on me.”

_ So, they were dueling then,  _ Rude noted. Still Rude wondered if he challenged her or it was random (picked out by her father, though Rude doubted that was the case), either way, Willow Valentine was one of the best when it came to dueling and one had to be a complete idiot to willingly go up against her.

In fact, Rude wanted to call him an idiot and say that he hoped that everyone would follow Wil example and gain the courage to stand up to Rufus and his cruel ways.

But today wasn’t the day Rude would stand up against him, so Rude kept his mouth closed.

/

An uncharacteristic smile spread across Cloud’s face after walking Aerith back to the Hufflepuff common room so she could help Yuffie with her homework.  

Cloud hardly ever smiled, so it felt a little weird to be in the corridors grinning like an idiot. 

“... Why are you smiling?” a female voice asked, “is the world ending?”

The smile instantly died, and Cloud looked over to see a tiny brown-haired girl. A girl he was in the same house with. Shelke Rui… one of the banes of Cloud’s existence, though she wasn’t as extreme as the others. The fact that she hardly showed emotion and didn’t really understand others, was a constant annoyance in Cloud’s life. But he couldn’t blame her for that, and besides she was slowly learning. 

Though to answer her questions Cloud just shook his head in reply, before saying, “It’s nothing, I was just thinking to myself.”

“Thinking…? Oh, you mean that you were thinking about the girl?” She asked, “You didn’t freeze this time, or did you?”

Cloud glared at the girl… at least until he felt an odd presence in the air. Shelke must have felt it to because when he took off down the hall, she followed him. At least until they came across a corridor that appeared to be on fire and someone’s screams could be heard.

And yet there wasn’t anyone there, only the two of them.

“I’ll find one of the professors.” Shelke said before she turned and ran the opposite way of the fire.


	5. Chapter 4

The hall was blocked off, any student who ventured down it would get detention. The classes that were down there were either moved to other parts of the castle, or new corridors were open as alternative routes, with the older students leading, the younger ones down the halls to their classes making sure that none of them got lost in the unfamiliar halls.

The corridor still had the green fire, but luckily it hasn’t spread. That the professors had managed to keep it contained over the last month and a half as they waited for the ministry to send some “good” curse breakers since the previous three couldn’t dispel it, get it of it or make it smaller.

 

No to mention that the screams could still be heard, though they concluded that there was no one there. No one trapped in the wall of fire. However, they did find a student passed out near the fire, a young Gryffindor, who still hasn’t woken up. 

Aerith and the nurse worked to find a way to wake him, and if she didn’t have class, she would be working day and night until he woke up. Either on his own or with the help of potions and/or magic. 

 

They couldn’t figure what was wrong, at least until one ‘brave,’ and by that she means stupid Hufflepuff decided to ‘explore’ the fire and when the flame touched her skin the poor girl fell… and was in the same coma as the boy.

//

Aerith fell asleep in the library, again. She surrounded herself with books, uncountably setting them up like a fort that hid her from everyone else. Doing some research for the nurse again. But that and her own studies, Aerith didn’t have enough time to sleep… or eat.

 

That’s what woke her up that her stomach growled so loud that she not only felt it but she heard it too. She skipped supper because she wanted to get a head start. That she’ll make up the missed meal during Breakfast, but she already skipped lunch to do all her homework. And she didn’t get to eat much because she overslept. So she wasn’t only tried over the lack of sleep, but she was weak from hunger as well.

 

And what made everything worse, her friends were starting to get suspicious and were worried about her. 

She didn’t know why she didn’t want to tell anyone what she was doing or tell them the truth. Part of her thinks that they’ll be disappointed and part of her is scared how everyone else would react. Still, she thought about how stupid she was because it shouldn’t be a big deal. 

Well, Wil would make it that way, because of the lack of sleep- and the fact that you’re not really eating. 

 

There was that, but that will be the worst of it… but then other thoughts started popping up. They would be worried because of some of the other professors and students (which brought her back to her fears about how everyone else would react). She had concerns that she would be the cause of many students refusing medical attention and/or dying on her watch. Most of the students here were either half-bloods or purebloods, and most of them hated Muggle-borns and treated people like her like crap.

 

And to go from a pure-blood to a Muggle-born as the nurse, and people might start complaining. They might try something.  She should tell both the nurse and headmaster that she didn’t want to go back and work in the infirmary next year. Maybe she should go out into the country and grow plants. Aerith couldn’t do that. Sure, she loved plants- she loved planting and nurturing them- but she wanted more. She wanted to help people.

Now if she could keep her eyes open.

“Aerith,” she heard a voice say, “Aerith… Aerith…”

 

Someone was gently shaking her.

“And you patronize me about sleeping in the library,” Cloud muttered.

“Aerith, sweetie, it’s time to wake up and eat,” Wil said as she shook Aerith. Trying to get her to wake up, “You should help instead of standing there!”

“What do you want me to do?” Cloud asked, “Shake her? Unlike you I might not be so gentle- and you know that I don’t know my own strength at times.”

“You could always kiss sleeping beauty and wake her up.”

“No way-!” Cloud said, and it was loud enough that it both rang through the library- and caused the librarian to hush him- and that it woke her up. 

“What’s with all that racket?” Aerith asked while rumbling her eyes, “and how did you get in the common room… and who let Cloud into the girl’s dormitory.”

It took her a moment to realize where she was… and reminded her that she fell asleep in the library again.

“What’s wrong? Have I missed supper?” She asked the two, oblivious to their previous words. Then again she was so tired and desperate for sleep that when she was out, she was out.

“Not yet?” Wil said with her hands on her hips, “Yuffie said that she hasn’t seen you all day, so we came looking for you. Hey! Don’t fall asleep again!”

__

_ But I’m so tired _ , she thought.

“Those first years must be a lot of trouble for you,” Cloud said, “they’re loud aren’t they… rowdy enough that you don’t sleep at night.”

Cloud knew that Aerith was hiding something, but he didn’t press on the matter. Instead, he knew that she didn’t want to talk about it or have Wil ask questions. Aerith was thankful for his words because any suspicion in Wil’s eyes vanished.

“You can sleep later,” Wil said, “right now you need to eat… Cloud will carry you if he had to.”

Aerith laughed when she saw the look on Cloud’s face, the ‘why me?’ expression in his eyes. 

“Would you?” Aerith asked with mischief filming her emerald eyes, “my limbs fell asleep and I can’t really move. Please carry me.”

“Fine,” Cloud sighed, “can you at least hop on my back?”

“You mean, that you won’t carry her like a princess?” Wil asked

Cloud glared at his friend, “it will be easier to get her up the steps, and harder to-um… drop her…”

Wil raised her eyebrow, before asking, “do you want help some help?”

Help to get onto the blonde boy’s back.

Aerith yawned before nodding.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She fell asleep again,” Wil told Cloud as they walked through the corridors, “I almost don’t want to wake her… she looks so adorable! When are you going to tell her?”

Cloud looked at the redhead in confusion, “what do you mean?”

“About how you’re in love with her,” Wil said, turning her head to see him pause. Watch has is usual stoic features turn bright red.

“I don’t… I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Cloud answered, before swiftly walking ahead.

Wil shook her head,  _ You two… why do you two have to be so oblivious?  _


	6. Chapter 6

If there was one thing Wil could have for her 18th birthday, it was for two of her closest friends to stop being so oblivious and admit that they have the hots for each other. Also, she wished that the fire would go away… a light that won’t hurt her. She’s tried… it didn’t affect her. Then again, the only ones who got affected-and none of the professors would disclose this- where Muggle-borns.   
It caused Wil to be on edge, and worry more. She couldn’t stop herself from imagining what would happen if Aerith got affected by the fire… Wil shook her head. Happy thoughts… Happy thoughts…  
Wil collapsed on the floor holding her head as it pounded against her skull.  
Hurt… Kill…  
No!  
Hurt...Ki-  
NO!  
Sometimes, I can really hate you, dad, Wil thought as the world went black.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The Valentine Family were dark wizards who tampered with the darkest power. It caused Vincent to turn into a beast… and… well, Wil wasn’t sure what was inside of her. It was warm, and yet the presence was angry. It wanted to protect but also destroy…  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Wil!” She heard a voice say, “Hey, wake up.”  
The voice sounded familiar, but she knew that he wouldn’t come back. A curse breaker who swore never to return, because he single-handedly caused most of the teachers to hate him and pulled so many pranks on the Slytherin house.  
“What happened?” She heard a new voice ask, a view that could only belong to the spiky-haired idiot Wil was thinking about earlier.  
“She fainted,” the first voice said, “Can you get professor Valentine?”   
“Yeah.”  
Wil heard Cloud’s heavy footsteps fade as he ran down the halls.  
“Please tell me that you had an episode and that there’s not another curse,” the voice said, “I really don’t want to deal with more than one today.”  
“Z-Z-” she tried to ask as she opened her red eyes, but the man just shushed her.  
“Hey, take it easy,” Zack said, “You almost hit the ground hard, and I’m guessing that you still have a headache from Hell.”  
“Yeah…” she muttered as she closed her eyes again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update... This is meant more as a filler, and I didn't have a lot of ideas for this chapter. but it did give me some for the next (I think). I used this chapter to give my OC Willow more of a backstory... and to have an excuse to Welcome Zack back into a plot. And before anyone freaks out there will be no love triangles in this story.
> 
> Next Chapter will be back in Aerith's point of view


	7. Chapter 6

“Miss Gainsborough!” a cold voice exclaimed when Aerith accidentally messed up on her potion, though unbeknownst to her a few of her classmates thought it would be funny to tamper with it. So when the cauldron blew up a lot of them laughed. She was so embarrassed, but when the professor came to scold her she wanted to cry because when Sephiroth “talked” to a student… it was more than their mistake.

He was the only teacher who would say “a filthy mudblood like you shouldn’t be here…” and everytime she heard it, it sounded like he was talking about more than Hogwarts… it almost sounded like he wanted each of them to die. Especially her, but she didn’t know why.

Sephiroth… terrified her and made her feel so low that there were times where she didn’t want to get up in the morning because she dreaded potions. The only part that made this bearable was the pranks Wil (and Zack- when he was still a student) pulled on him made her feel better.  Though until she could get the chance to vent to her friend she was stuck listening to how Aerith was a poor excuse of a wizard and how she shouldn’t be here. How the country bumpkin shouldn’t be around anyone in case she made those around her dumber. In fact, he felt that he made his prize Slytherin students incompetent because how she was stupid and how her presence distracted them.

“Maybe, you should focus more on… becoming a muggle worker,” Sephiroth explained, “you’re “talents” would be better suited there than any administration job.” 

“And what if I’m not going to work at the ministry?” Aerith shot out before she could stop it, “so why don’t you stop blaming me for everything little thing that happens in your class and shut up.”

She didn’t know why maybe part of her was sick of the treatment they all gave her.  And without another word, she gathered her things and stormed out of the room, leaving a room of shocked faces behind her.

“ _ The demon is getting closer… don’t trust the snakes.” _

Aerith paused looking around the corridor, swearing that there was someone out here with her. But the halls were empty… not even the ghosts were wondering around her. Aerith was completely alone.

So there wasn’t anyone to hear her scream.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerith expected something to happen as a wall of green fire appeared suddenly before her, the same fire that puts mudbloods into comas. But why not her. She only felt a cold chill to the air. 

And the voice from earlier came back with a vengeance… only louder. Almost like someone was yelling into her ear, but she was still alone. She couldn’t tell if the voice was male or female either. 

She didn’t know what made her panic more, the fact that she was unaffected by the flames or the voices. Helpless and scared she fell to her knees and started to cry.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn’t know how long she cried, but she knew that her potions class hasn’t ended. So, she should be alone… or as alone as she could be. The warnings wouldn’t stop.

“Aerith!” she heard a voice call out, or at least she thought she did. She wasn’t sure until she felt someone’s arms wrap around her pulling her away from the flames she was kneeling in (though she didn’t know she was in the flames until the strong arms pulled her way).

“Aerith,” the voice said again, only this time it was quieter and she could feel breath on her ear and neck. It took her another moment to recognize the voice.

“Cloud?” she asked trying to tilt her head back and look at him, but all she managed to see was his blonde spiky hair and she relaxed into his arms. Before Aerith closed her eyes and fell into the darkness.

  
  



	8. Chapter 7

“I thought that the fire would only effect muggle-borns? That it would stick out their energy?” Cloud asked after storming into Vincent’s office looking extremely angry, not over the fact that he knew what those flames did but over the fact that the teachers refused to tell the students what was going on. Cloud found Aerith in the flames, and he was afraid that she wouldn’t wake up. Cloud hated how he had to carry her limp body to the infirmary.  
And he was pissed that he didn’t know what was going on exactly, that he knew some information but not all of it. Now that he could have seen first hand what happened... It only frustrated him even more.  
“Were any of the others still conscious before anyone of you pulled them out?” Cloud asked.  
Now Vincent was both annoyed and angry at the boy who disturbed his break, but he was going to let the blonde finish his angry triad (which has been a topic that Cloud kept bring up almost every other day). But when he asked that question Vincent’s blood red eyes widened.  
“What did you just say?” Vincent asked.  
“If anyone else was conscious when they were found?” Cloud repeated.  
Vincent shook his head, “none of them were awake… What happened?”  
“She was crying, sitting in the flames and when I pulled her out she fainted,” Cloud said, “has something like that happened with the others?”  
Vincent looks as confused as Cloud felt, and he couldn’t find the right words to say.  
“Take me to her.” He muttered darkly, many thoughts going through his head… none of which were good. Because Aerith was an extremely powerful muggle-born or she was born into magic - and many of the professors, like himself, believed that she comes from an older family that was either hiding from the magical world or from a family everyone thought died out centuries ago.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aerith woke up with the biggest headache of her life, one that seemed to get worse as voices bombarded her. Voices either filled with happiness or disbelief.   
Though what surprised her the most is that she wasn’t in her bed, she was in the infirmary surrounded by three of her professors, the nurse, and her friends.  
“Thank goodness you’re awake!” Wil and Yuffie said in unison as they threw their arms around her. Or at least they tried to, but all they accomplished was crushing her against the bed. Though it almost causes her to sit up from the sharp pain that rang through your her body.  
“What happened?” Aerith asked.  
“Before or after Cloud carried you in here,” Yuffie chuckled while turning her head to the uncomfortable blonde in the corner. One who didn’t look like he wanted to be there, but he also looked relieved.  
Aerith looked away from everyone, and she knew what happened before… her snapping at her professor… the fire… Cloud  
“How long have I been out?” she asked, did the others wake up? Did they finally realize the effect that fire had on Muggle-borns? With a hopeful glint in her eyes, Aerith turned to the nurse, an older woman who was happy that she woke up but she still looked sad as her gaze shifted to the other bed. A look that killed Aerith’s happiness.  
“You’ve been out for a few hours,” professor Vincent said, “you’re the only one who woke up… None of us have any idea why you woke up.”  
Aerith watched as Wil, Cloud, and someone else turned towards Vincent in a way that told Aerith that they didn’t believe him. But Vincent really didn’t react to those stares because he continued to look at Aerith and he added, “it’s possible that you could secretly be a half-blood or pure-blood that was raised by a muggle family or you come from a family of witches who don’t use magic. Then again it is possible that your parents might just be wizards born without magic… or you could just be a powerful muggle-born witch. All these theories but have no ways of testing them. Well, not without possibly endangering you.”  
While she was curious, she was going to endanger her life to figure it out. Though she could send a letter to her mother and ask about it… yeah, she’ll do that. Especially since she had no way of visiting her over Christmas break  
Then again, sending her owl- Athena- probably wouldn’t work either… it’s been a while since she heard from her mother; the letters stopped coming right before Halloween. She should be worried. However, her mother told her not to worry in her last letter. Her mother stated that she was moving and that she found a new job and she would start sending letters soon… or after the Christmas holidays.  
“And I don’t think I could get any answer from my mother,” Aerith explained to Vincent, “so, at the moment we might not be able to know if my mother is a witch and is hiding her powers or…”  
Or if I’m adopted…  
“We sent letters to the Ministry to see if they could look into the records for us. Though I doubt it would do much,” Vincent replied.  
“Though the Ministry is a little...unorganized at the moment,” another voiced pipped up, “sending a lot of people out, to investigate some… strange happenings.”  
It was the other person who more or less glared at Vincent a few minutes ago, but now Aerith got a better look at his face. A familiar face… however, for some reason, he had an x shaped scar on his face.  
Aerith also wondered if his two friends- well, three if she counted herself- were happy to see him again, and maybe they wished they met under better circumstances. Though Aerith had to admit she was happy to see him too, she secretly loved seeing Zack and Wil pranking the Slytherins… and she liked seeing Wil turn bright red. Oh, how she wished that Willow would have told him about her feelings.  
Well, she has a chance now, Aerith thought.   
“What other things?” Yuffie asked.  
“Classified,” Zack answered, “not risking my job because you can’t keep secrets.”  
“I can keep a secret!” Yuffie protested, “I didn’t tell anyone that you and-”  
Wil covered Yuffie’s mouth, before Wil growled, “don’t even think about saying that.”  
“Why not? It’s nothing too bad just you-,” Zack started to say before Wil cut glare in his direction, causing the young man to back off, “alright, I won’t mention it.”  
I feel like I need to ask about that later, Aerith thought as she looked at them curiously for a few moments until her mind shifted back to the current topic.  
“So what happens now?” Aerith asked Vincent, “I was not affected, maybe…”  
“No!” everyone yelled out before she could finish her sentence.  
“Weren’t not letting you or any other student near those halls,” Vincent said, “for the time being me and the other facility decided to move classrooms away from the fire. Temporary dorms have been made as well for the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.”  
Aerith looked down at her hands, thinking about his words. So they are nowhere near finding the cause of the fire, nor the cure. That they’re pushing students away, and to her, it almost looks like they aren’t going to do anything about it. That they were trying to cover it up, for now.  
But the flames were started to spread…  
“Most of the staff said we should send the students home,” Vincent added, “but Cid, Me, and a few others think that we could find the root of our current predicament… though we don’t have a lot of manpower for that. So, it’s better for students to stay away and let Zack and the other Ministry staff work. Stay out of their way.”


End file.
